


A Shut-In, A Con-man, and An Ex-Assassin

by CalamityStuffs



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: (As in it gets spicey), (but not TOO SPICEY), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Canon-Typical Violence (Implied), Chronic Pain, Consensual Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Palerom, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Secret Crush, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityStuffs/pseuds/CalamityStuffs
Summary: Murrit, Dismas, and Jentha have been 3 in a pod since the day they all found themselves in the same clique. Close as they can be, Hell, Dismas has them both in a quadrant because they felt so close. Wonder why Jentha and Murrit never found themselves in a square?
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/ Murrit Turkin, Dismas/Murrit (Vast Error), Jentha Briati/Dismas Mersiv, Jentha Briati/Murrit Turkin, Jentha/Dismas (Vast Error), Jentha/Murrit (Vast Error)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Shut-In, A Con-man, and An Ex-Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> A character study, dynamic study, and get together fic for Jentha/Murrit (blackrom) and Murrit/Dismas (flushed), because nobody talks about how great blackrom Murtha is so I must provide the content myself!
> 
> TWs will be at the beginning of every chapter! Headcanons to keep in mind will be down below!

She sits their idly in the middle of her hive. Her fingers twisting and moving between each other in a rhythmic and focused manner, her thoughts completely distant from her humble hive. She’s isolated, alone, though not lonely. She likes to be alone, especially with her children.   
  
Oh, no. That’s not good, she thinks to herself as her inner thoughts referred to her Furby collection as “her children”. It’s not as if she doesn’t think of them as children. Or that she doesn’t love every single one of them with her whole heart and spends a good amount of her time taking each one she found and nursing it back to health. Cleaning its fur, changing its batteries, making sure it’s little tiny gears kept turning as they should, but even she could tell calling them “her children”, even if it’s just in her head, was much more on the creepy side. And the cringy side if she wants to be honest with herself, which she always tries her best to be.   
  
**MURRIT: >([ bet ya wanna raise an army of the #ellish little s#its and t#en #ave sex w/ em mrs germline oedipus rex ]**   
  
As she stood up to walk to the wall filled with Healthy Furbies,  _ his  _ voice rings clear in her head. Vivid and loud, with the same annoying, sarcastic, attitude-filled, too cool for school, radical voice inflections that the real thing has. Her immediate response at the intruding voice was her face getting flushed, her blood starting to boil, and her guts twisting into knots.    
  
She  _ hated _ him. She  _ desperately  _ hated him...and she fucking hates that she hates him.    
  
A twinge of guilt strikes her heart unexpectedly as she reaches up to a little furball of her’s. 

  
She never thought she was made for romance. It was always, too much. Too much expectation, too much touching, too much…  _ everything _ . If she was being honest with herself, which she always tries to be. She always felt, uninterested in romance. Not “apathetic” mind you, because she has feelings about it. She has thoughts and feelings, which…   
  
She takes a moment to think.   
  
Ranges from thinking it's too much extra stress to  _ utter fear. _ It took her so long to finally accept Dismas’ insistence on being her moirail. Which, she doesn’t regret. Not at all, because she trusts Dismas. She trusts him more than anything in the world...and if she’s being honest, which she always tries to be with herself. Always had a huge pale crush on him since the day they met. 

**MURRIT: >([ god ikr, hes a fuckin monster in bed getting all nikki minja “im a mot#erfuckin monster!” in here on my juntials ]**

Ugh! Her cheeks hue to a bright yellow, annoyance surging through her veins.  _ Shut Up, Asshole!  _ She thinks to no one but herself.    
Even in her own head, he has to be nasty and aggravating and  _ ugh! _ _  
_   
She stomps her foot twice in frustration, her stomach getting even more tied up in knots. The flood gates have opened now, no amount of guilt can cool this pitch-black fire of hate she has for that stupid, stinky, asshole-ish fish boy!   
  
For his stupid glasses, for his stupid cute little shorts, and flower-patterned shirts.   
_ Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck  _ she says to herself.   
  
She falls softly to the floor, hands under her glasses directly on her face.    
  
_ Why, why whenever once in a blue moon I get a crush it’s literally the worst choice on earth.  _ Her inner thoughts said. As images of  _ him _ and  _ his _ voice ring in her head. Her heart beating faster and faster as that annoying shithead fish keeps filling her mind. Then.   
  
_ Dismas _ , memories of him and Murrit together start replacing the images of the mucky violet blood, her mind whispered to herself at the height of her frustration.

How angry, yet fond he looks with  _ him _ . How perfect they look together.   
  
How  _ selfish _ she has been.   
  
The guilt finally washes over her. How could she be so selfish? They’re  _ bonded _ for all mother’s sake!

They’re soulmates, they have to be.   
  
Yet her cheeks, and stomach and fast-beating heart tell otherwise. Tell how much  _ excitement  _ she gets at the idea of rivaling  _ him _ . How perfectly it seems  _ he _ can go under her skin. How every fight, every word that is thrown, every petty insult, every time she gets angry that pitch-black fire starts burning ever more in her heart.  
  
_ Sometimes, she hates being honest with herself  _ as yellow tears roll down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons to Keep in Mind:
> 
> Transmasc Nonbinary Dismas (he/him)  
> Agender/Libragender Murrit (he/she/they)  
> Nonbinary Jentha (they/she)  
> Bisexual/romantic Murrit  
> Grey-aro Jentha  
> Asexual Jentha  
> Chronic Pain Dismas  
> Mothering Dismas  
> Abandonment Issues Murrit  
> Murrit left The Dead Shufflers before making the deal with White Noise (and before the lost of Scathing Sharper)


End file.
